


What Happened Under The Shower

by voldeminknowright



Series: HoMin/MinHo Quickie Stories [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Jung Yunho (DBSK), ChangYun, M/M, Quickie, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldeminknowright/pseuds/voldeminknowright
Summary: "What do you want, baby?""I want you~"Yunho and Changmin go to shower together.And it's the time when Yunho learned what to do if Changmin going to fill him up one day.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin
Series: HoMin/MinHo Quickie Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584559
Kudos: 11





	What Happened Under The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a “quickie” story based on a role player random discussion of muscle-loving soap and Changmin enjoying Yunho’s butt too much.
> 
> Originally created on Twitter DM by @Princevoldemin and @u_know_right

"You always know what to say. You're so good to me." Changmin kisses Yunho's shoulder as he strokes lightly between the asscheeks. Making the older one's body arches.

"And you always know where to touch.." Yunho replied a little breathily as he nuzzles, trying to find more warmth on his boyfriend's neck.

That answer only makes Changmin blush and he presses his heated cheek to Yunho's skin.  
"I just want to make you feel good... I love touching you…"  
His finger goes ever so slightly deeper and lower, so as not to surprise his boyfriend.  
"C-Can I touch you there? It's okay if you don't want me to..."

"Mhm…" Yunho's breath getting hotter when he can feel the finger moving lower. His bottom cheeks twitched, as if they're giving an encouraging hug.  
"Do me…" His whisper sounds airy but also heavy.

Changmin gasps loudly when he feels the cheeks tighten around his finger.  
"Oh god... /Yunho./"

"Yes...call my name…"

The maknae feels drunk now. Drunk with lust and the fact that his boyfriend wants a part of his body inside him. His heart pounds against Yunho's chest as he tries to get control of himself.  
"Keep talking to me, okay?" He keeps going slow, bringing his finger closer and closer until... he's brushing his boyfriend's entrance. Gently circling the puckered muscle to get him used to the feeling.

Yunho nods and breathes. Attempting to tease his love by nibbling on the earlobe, but the touch on his rim ruining the plan. His bottom muscles tightened as he grip a little part of Changmin's hair.  
"Ah…"

"How does it feel, baby?" the younger guy asked, and Yunho just softly moaned right on his lover's ear, blowing a hot air, also an invitation as his answer.

Changmin is usually attentive by using his mouth while keeping his hands busy, but right now he's absolutely focused on the way Yunho is moaning and /squeezing/ against his finger, doing the complete opposite of what he's supposed to be doing. Changmin /knows/ Yunho wants this and it makes him go /crazy/. He's panting against Yunho's shoulder as his touches become bolder and more deliberate. Stroking over his boyfriend's hole with more pressure now as he spreads the slippery soap and gets him to relax. He sucks kisses into Yunho's shoulder and after a while, he uses his teeth to catch Yunho off guard and slip the tip of his finger inside.  
"Yunho... Open up for me... Let me in..."

Yunho gasped helplessly when he can feel something trying to get inside of him. He actually don't know what to do with the request since it's his first time doing this. So he relied on his instincts. He hold onto the love of his life tightly, lifting one leg to wrap it on Changmin's waist.

Changmin's other hand automatically moves to cup Yunho's raised thigh, his palm hot and sweaty where his boyfriend's ass meets his leg.

"Changmin…" Yunho breathe, hotter than he was before.

"I promise... I want to make this good for you…" the maknae massages the area, stretching Yunho's entrance slightly as he presses kisses to his boyfriend's jaw, trying to get him to relax a little more. And Yunho just can't help but nods, trusting his boyfriend about the promised pleasure.  
"This is going to sound gross, but... try pushing. L-Like you're on the toilet. It will help…" Changmin strokes some more, preparing to push his finger carefully inside once he gets the chance.

"But…" Yunho's brain still don't know how to. And he start doubting everything again when Changmin ask him to push instead.

Changmin feels the doubt going through his boyfriend and he considers stopping, but he remains patient instead. His kisses to Yunho's jaw turn into licks and nibbles to his earlobe, and his hand doesn't stop massaging the asscheek.

Yunho's muscles down there start to retract. Reacting to the massage. He can feel that he's open up a little. And as he open, his length hardens.

When he feels Yunho start to open up and get hard against his own front, Changmin intensify his ministrations. Kneading and squeezing Yunho's ass as he very slowly pushes inside.  
"You're doing so well, Yunho... I'm already halfway inside you. Can you feel me?" he whispers hotly as he very gently pulls back out half an inch before pressing back in and rubbing the walls. He does it a few more times to loosen the muscle, massaging his lover from the inside out.

For Yunho, it did feels weird at first, having a finger inside him that way. But when the mentioned finger pulls back a little, there's a slight of emptiness and he can feel his muscles squeezing, as if his body doesn't want to let it go. Everything start making sense and feels good at the same time when it coming back in and start moving inside him.  
"Ch...Changmin...I'm…" he's not sure what to say about his need, but he start moving his own hips. Matching the rhythm as he hungrily rubbing their length together. Asking for more.

"Y-Yunho...!" Changmin can't help but choke out at the combined feeling of his boyfriend's walls clenching around his finger and the friction against his cock. He's already wet and he can't help but grind back. He feels Yunho's inner muscles flutter at the pleasure and Changmin's finger suddenly slides all the way inside quite easily.

Yunho losing both his breath and mind at the double pleasure he got. He presses his heated chest against Changmin's. Cupping one of his boyfriend's cheek so he can also pressing their lips together. Stealing some oxygen and the taste of a slick tongue. His hips still moving erratically.  
"Take me higher…" he pleads.

Changmin keeps his finger in place, allowing Yunho to adjust to it a bit more as he continues rubbing their hips together. The angle is difficult and all the movement is making his wrist sore, but he doesn't give a damn. He gasps and moans into Yunho's mouth, returning the sloppy kiss as best he can before nodding frantically to the request. He pulls his finger halfway out and thrusts it inside his boyfriend. This time, he isn't so gentle. He starts to build a rhythm inside of Yunho as well, timing it as best as he can with the way the walls are pulsing around his finger. All while searching for the spot that will leave his boyfriend seeing stars.

Yunho squeaked with a tiny voice when Changmin start reaching him inside with a solid power and purpose this time. Driving him higher just like how he want it. His lips moving down to plant kisses along the jaws and the neck, while his hand slides further below. Taking their arousal into his firm grip and starting to pump them together. He doesn't want to reach the bliss alone. He will definitely taking his lover with him.

Changmin whines and digs his nails into the meat of Yunho's ass as his boyfriend starts stroking them together, spilling his precome over the both of them. His thrusts slow a bit as Changmin curls his finger against Yunho's walls, eventually brushing against a bump which feels bigger than how he imagined it. He presses carefully into that spot, wondering if that was really it and testing his boyfriend's reaction.

"Ugh…" Yunho whimpers. Pulling his head and curling his body as reaction to what Changmin did inside him. Someone really pushing his button in the pleasuring way that he never imagined. His grip tightened as he tighten his grip, squeezing more of their love juices out.  
It's amazing that he still remember to breath at this point. His length twitching, his entrance squeezing. He can see his peak only few beat away.  
"Changmin-Changmin-Changmin…" He keep calling his lover name on each of his short breath. On each of his pump.  
"I'm coming...I'm…" he drop his head on Changmin's shoulder, letting his body surrender to the sensations.

The way Changmin can feel Yunho's length throbbing against his, and at the same time his walls are clutching at his finger in a vice-like grip. And the way the love of his life is desperately chanting his name like that, saying he's about to come — god, it's incredibly breathtaking and Changmin has never been harder in his life. Yunho is so tight and so close, Changmin can't even move his finger anymore. Instead, he continues to gently but firmly grind his finger into that spot, pressing his lips hard into Yunho's sweaty hair. Feeling his cock pump out come over both of them and his entire body shudder with orgasm, both inside and out.  
"Y-Yunho—" Changmin gasps out and follows quickly, tumbling over the edge to embrace his love in their throes of passion. Triggering the left over sensation from their over sensitive flesh that still sticking together down there

When it's over, Changmin takes his hand from Yunho thigh and cradles his cheek, turning their faces together so they can share a slow and lazy post-coital kiss.  
"You were so good tonight..." he threads his fingers through Yunho's hair, gently stroking his bangs.  
"A-And thank you... That was... /You/ were amazing…"

Yunho had never been this out of breath. Out of power. His legs feel numb as they sharing the kiss. His eyes shut close. Humming his agreement on whatever his boyfriend says.  
"Mhm...you make me feel...soooo good... I love you…" he said, with his drunken in love tiny voice on the warm neck of his boyfriend's.

"I love you too…" Changmin replied just as quietly, stroking the scar along the corner of Yunho's eye and not missing at all the change in his love's voice. He feels incredibly humbled and awed by his boyfriend, really. The amount of trust it took. He still remembers the way Yunho had been afraid to be touched that way. To have helped him overcome that and /enjoy/ it, Changmin's heart feels full to bursting with love for him.

"Look, I guess I put on the wrong shower gels. We definitely have to redo our shower." Yunho smearing the mix of their passionate milk on his own stomach and giggles like a stupid at his own joke before once again pulling his boyfriend into a sweet kiss that immediately turns into a wet one when he turn on the shower knob.

Changmin's laugh is soft and slightly husky against Yunho's mouth because they /did/ make a big, hot mess down there. Yunho came so much and the evidence is all over his abs and pubic hair. Hell, his finger is still inside Yunho and he doesn't want to leave. A part of him wants to see if he can finger his boyfriend into another orgasm. But mostly, he wants to stay there and pleasure Yunho forever if it makes him this happy and pliant in Changmin's arms. Sadly that isn't practical and he withdraws from Yunho's tight heat carefully with no small amount of reluctance.  
He pulls away from his boyfriend shortly in search of the soap and finds it somehow made its way to the corner of the shower stall. He lathers his hands once again and rests them along the curves of Yunho's ass, giving his boyfriend a playful nip on the lips.  
"Let's do this again. And this time, let's try to keep it clean."


End file.
